


Rinse And Repeat

by Grimey



Series: A Much Needed Reset [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Death, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Like right from the start, Minato and Minako are twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Spoilers, Time Rewind, Time Travel, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like zeppelis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: Every one was dead. He was utterly alone facing this horrid imposer taking the form of a god.This isn't what he wanted.It felt like his very soul had died along with his teammates. so what if his body died too. All that mattered was making sure this bastard goes down with him. He needed to avenge them.They were only kids.he needed to save them(aka: Akira kills Yaldabaoth and wakes up on the train in April.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minato & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Lavenza, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Much Needed Reset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028091
Comments: 76
Kudos: 179





	1. The Death a Team

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS SUICIDE IN IT. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!)  
> I'll put a TW before it. stay safe to wonder guys gals and non binary pals.

Useless.

It was all useless.

He had to do something!

Anything!

He couldn’t let his bastard win! Not after all the hell him and his team went through.

Oh god his team.

They’re all gone.

Their bodies lay in heaps on the ground.

Everyone was dead. He was utterly alone facing this horrid imposer taking the form of a god.

This isn't what he wanted.

It felt like his very soul had died along with his teammates. So what if his body died too. All that mattered was making sure this bastard goes down with him. He needed to avenge them.

They were only kids.

he needed to save them

All he heard was their screaming.

Yusuke wasn’t even 17 yet.

Futaba, oh god, was still only 15.

None of them deserved it.

**_“How foolish you so called thieves to challenge a god.”_ ** the utter bastard in the form a god said. Everything about him was annoying.

“Shut. Up.” the leader of The Phantom Thieves hissed out.

~~ He didn’t deserve that title. ~~

**_“This is the consequences for defying fate.”_ ** he continued.

It was his fault. He wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t protect them. They died because of him. He was weak. He couldn’t do anything. His friends and family are dead because he was weak.

He’s w̴̧͇͠è̶͉̞a̴̙̅̏ḱ̵̠͋.

Ḧ̶̨̙̃i̴̮͖̒̐ş̷͔̉ fault.

He’s Ẅ̶̞͜e̴͓̳̎ą̴̌͝k̶͈

W̸̧̥̼͓̟̦̖̭͙̤͈̬̹̿̅̈́͂͝e̶͙͕̜͉̫͍͌̔͌͆͐̒̋͋͊̔̈̆͜A̴̟͈͕̰͑̄͒̈́̉̉́̓k̴̡͇̜̥̲̘͚̖̦̆͋ͅ!̴̡͈̼̼̯̥͎̯̣͓͓̟́̔͂̒̈́̾̀̚͜ͅͅ

ḩ̸̧̯̤͎̝̞̜̖͍̺̞̦̇̔͆͝ͅͅE̴͉̰͐̍̑͌͂͋͑̎̂'̵̧̢͙̰̳̠͓͍̝͈̗͑̿͜ş̷̳̫̲̰̆̈́̂̾͛̓̃̿̏͋ ̶̡̪̤̳͖́̓̚ẅ̵̪̟̝̺̹̇̈́̍̓̾̐͑͝E̵̪̮̬̣͍̲̮͛͛̊̿̾̈́̾̍̏̊̐͐̋̑Ä̷͓͈͖́͆̏k̴̰̺̯̗̟̹̕

Ţ̵̢̯͓̯̻̯̏͜h̵̢͎̜̞̞̻̱̖̯͉̦̉̌̿̍̃͆̓͠͝e̴̼̾̂'̶͔̲͎̻̉̌Ȓ̵̭͈͖̞͆͊̈̕͘͝ẹ̵͕͕̜̹̣̪̟͎̻̻͉̻̔̋̈́͊̂̈̈́́͝ ̴̡̢̝̙̻͔̮̃̾̌͝Ȃ̵̢̛̭͚͖̱̜̜̺̺̥̗͖̇͐̊͒̈́̍̚ļ̸̮̦̖̳̈̊̅̑͐̚͠͠L̷̥̘̈́̓̈́̇͌̎͛͌̚͘ ̷̬̩͔͂̑D̷̟͖̙̹̳͍̮̽̊͗͂̒͑̆̀̔͗̚͘̚ͅͅE̷̯̱͕̭̬̙̎̋̀͜A̶̭̥̱̖̥̜͔̜̋͜d̴̢̼̱̝̼̜̦͈̬̠͚̞͎̈́̚ ̴̛̛̗̫̘͖͇̠͓͚̩͒̇̀̈̾̐̅͜͠B̵̨͕̭͔̼͔̞̣̑̇̽ę̴͓̭̽̇̃͆͗̆͂c̶̥̼̒̽̌̂̃̃̄͌͛͝Â̴̧̺͈̫̒ủ̷͎͙̬̳̞̱̠͍̬̘͒̀͂̍͋̋̈́̌̓͒͑̑̓̕ͅş̴̧̢̭͙̮̤͔̗͙̥̼͆̈́̇̑̐̄͆͐̒̀̍̓͊͜ͅE̸̻͍̱̫̋͆͂͛̏͐̓͂ ̷̭̒͗̓͛̅̐̃̓͂͛̇̊̅̈́̕o̸̩̼̪͇͈͕̣̯̗͑F̶̥̘̞̪̙͈̳̗̤͗͒̃͆͂͂̋̑̂͘͝͝ ̵͕̀̃̅̔͊͐̈́̚̚͝Ḧ̵̛͖̻͙̤̼̻́̈̇̒̈́̽̈́̅̓̀͌͜͝I̸̘͉͇͗̈́̐̑̾̉̚͜͜͝m̴̡̭̜͎̲̮̈́̌͐̈́͂͛͋͛̚̚͘͝

**_“Your silly little game of playing the hero has come to an end. May you find satisfaction in the next life.”_ ** It sounded like pity. This monster had the  **_NERVE_ ** to take pity on him after he murdered his friends! FUCK THAT!

“I SAID SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER PITTING ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID! PEOPLE DON’T WANT TO LIVE UNDER YOUR THUMB. YOU’RE DELUSIONAL!” In his anger he summoned Arsene. He felt the chains snap before he heard anything.

Power rushed over him.

He knew that whatever persona he just summoned was something big and would be able to handle this low life that thought itself a god.

**(TW! WARNING! DESCRIPTION OF SUICIDE IS BEYOND THIS POINT. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED FOR THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR A HOPEFULLY NOT TRIGGERING TELLING OF WHAT HAPPENS. SCENE WILL END SIMILAR TO THIS.)**

The persona pointed it’s massive gun at the lowlife that dared to call itself a god. Akira pulled out his own gun and put the barrel of the gun to his own head.

He knew this wouldn’t bring his friends back.

But what was it worth living if he had lost everything.

What’s the point of winning if you lose more than you gain.

Two shots rang out.

**(TW OVER! STAY SAFE MY FRIENDS.)**

Akira falls to the floor in a puddle of his friends’ blood as the world quickly fades.

(TW summery: Akira's final persona shoots Yaldabaoth. Akira shoots himself.)


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up back up in April

Akira shot awake. He looked around in a bit of a panic. He was on a train.

“Did you hear? There was another mental shut down.” a girl said to one of her friends.

Wait mental shut downs?

Akechi! But he’s dead. He died on the ship.

He pulled out his phone and checked the date.

April 9th.

The day he arrived in Tokyo.

He opened a web browser and read through some of the head lines. There was stuff on Okumura Foods, Akechi, and the mental shut downs.

But nothing on the Phantom Thieves. 

“Next stop. Yongen-Jaya." and that’s his stop.

He grabbed his bag and got off.

Now he needed to figure out how the hell he got back here.

“ _ Did he go back in time when he…”  _ He really didn’t want to finish that thought.

**“You would be correct, Trickster.”**

No Akira did not jump 5 feet into the air. Absolutely not. But if by chance he did it wasn’t his fault because no one expects to hear a sudden voice inside your head.

_ “Arsene?”  _

**“I am Thou.”**

“ _ Oh thank god. It’s nice to hear a familiar voice. Do you have any clue as to what happened?” _

**“I’m not fully aware of our current situation. To get the whole story try going to that Velvet Room you are a visitor of.”** His very first persona explained. **“But what I do know is that I’m proud of you. You and your friends stood up against a false god. It is saddening that they never got to see the victory. You all risked everything and you got a taste of victory. I couldn’t have chosen a better user if I tried. You awoken to something powerful thus making this round possible”**

_ “This round?” _

**“Why of course. We beat the previous round with too many casualties. Now let us beat it with none at all.”**

_ “You’re right. I’ll ask Igor What happened assuming he’s the real Igor this time around.” _

He looked around and set off for Leblanc.

_ “Now I just have to make sure I don’t accidentally slip up and say something I’m not supposed to know. Especially around Akechi. I can’t afford to mess up because I highly doubt I’ll have a second chance.” _

**“It’s for the best. They’ll only think you’re insane if you tell them the truth.”**

He opened up an encrypted notes page (thank you Futaba) and made a list of things he needed to do this time.

  1. Stop Kamashida from assaulting Shiho.
  2. Save Haru’s father.
  3. Save Akechi.
  4. Save his friends from dying.
  5. If needed shoot the bastard of a god in his head again
  6. Save the fucking world.



He checked the street names to make sure he was heading in the right way, not that he really needed it. He’s walked this route hundreds of times. He opened the door to the cafe and was hit with the scent he happily called home. There Sojiro sat on one of the stools while the elderly couple sat and drank their coffees. The news was playing reports on one of the more recent mental shutdowns.

“Veridical is… the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…” Sojiro said, looking at his crossword puzzle.

“It's oyster.” Akira helpfully provided. He sat at the counter and waited for the couple to leave, knowing Sojiro wouldn’t show him to the attic until they left. Sure enough they leave And he turns to the teen.

“So you’re the kid.”

“Akira Kurusu, sir. Thank you for taking me in.” he held out his hand for Sojiro to shake.the adult eyed it for a second until he took it.

“Sojiro Sakura. Now follow me.” Just like hge expected he was led to the attic. It was just as cluttered as he remembered, but he didn't care. He was home. “Remember, you’re on probation. You’re going to be here until spring. Tomorrow we’ll be going to check out the school.”

“Thank you. I’m going to clean up a bit.”

“Yeah do whatever you want. I’ll bring you up some sheets.” Sojiro walked back down the stairs and Akira got to cleaning.

“Now let’s get cleaning.” he muttered as he got ready for the day long clean ahead of him. He cleared out pretty much everything, saving things he knew would be useful later.

Around the time dinner would be held Sojiro came up. “Jeez you really were cleaning. Damn you did a good job. Anyways here.” he handed Akira the journal. “Since you’re on probation I have to report your activity every week. It would be easier if you just wrote down what you do.”

“I will. Thank you.” he took the notebook. Sojio grumbled something and went down stairs and Akira laid in bed.

_ “I’m not looking forward to remeeting the principal.” _ He thought.

**“I’m much of the same opinion. He’s nothing but a pawn of a pawn.”** Arsene helpfully added.

“Well better get some rest” Akira said to no one.  _ “And let's hope I get a visit from the Velvet room.” _

Sure enough as he fell asleep he heard the familiar piano music. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the cell. He sat up and looked around and saw three clear differences.

One: he was in his pajamas.

Two: he wasn’t chained to the wall anymore.

And three: the cell door was non existent.

He got up and walked to the entry of his open cell. He saw Igor.

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room. i’m quite happy to see you again.” it wasn’t the deep voice of the imposter. It was the real voice of the real Igor.

Before he could say anything he was tacked and nearly knocked over by a sideways hug. He looked down and saw Lavenza.

“It’s good to be back. Now can you explain exactly what happened? All I know is that I went back in time to the start of my journey.”

“Ah yes, I was just about to inform you. Please sit.” Igor motioned toward a chain in front of his desk. Not seeing a reason not to. Akira sat. “Well I suppose the best way it can be explained is that while fate in a never ending stream that can’t be overcome it is possible to redirect it with a strong enough force. When you broke your chains the power created in that second followed by the death of Yaldabaoth created enough power for me to do just that. While Yaldabaoth is still alive he no longer has control over the Velvet Room. You beat him once. You can beat him again. Hopefully with a happier outcome.”

“I assure you. I’m going to save everyone.”

And that’s a promise.


	3. Grimey’s Birthday Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's birthday it is!

“We are all one in the same in some strange way. But who would have thought that a detective such as myself would be teaming up with a thief.”

* * *

“You know Akira, it’s the rule supposed to be that there’s only one active wildcard at a time? Once our game ends we lose our personas.”

“Yet here you are with your team.”

* * *

“We need to take him with us.”

“But he’s-”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re taking him with us at least to the exit.”

* * *

They both hugged Akira “Thank you”

* * *

‘He’s still alive?! He was supposed to have gotten torn apart in the metaverse!’

* * *

“World arcana?”

“World arcana.”

* * *

“I’m ready for a rematch bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your theories as to what all of these mean in the comments


	4. Meeting the Principal (again)

Akira woke up feeling refreshed, or maybe it was relief. After all he had Lavanza and Igor back, he had a chance to restart.

_ “Let’s get ready. We have to go visit the hell hole they call a school.” _ he thought as he got up and changed into his uniform.

**“As much as I hate that school we have no choice. After all, how would you start your journey without going there. Not to mention, as powerful as you are as a wild card you need the others.”** his persona said

_ “I know Arsene. I can keep them safe and also let them be the phantom thieves. I can’t keep the joy they got from that from them.” _

He was ready to go by the time Sojiro came up to tell him to get ready. He looked surprised but led him down to the car where they drove to the school.

* * *

“To reiterate just to be clear. You’ll immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.” Kobayakawa said.

God Akira forgot how much of a pain this talk was.

He had to hold back his anger. This bastard knew about all of the suffering Kamishithead caused and he just let it happen. He even covered it up. Why was he a principle to begin with?

He’s nothing but a coward who doesn’t know he’s a disposable pawn.

Why was Shido even using him? He’s just a principal of some high school.

What possible use could he have. His job is literally just to watch over students.

Wait a minute.

The only persona user Shido knew about before him and his group was Akechi, who was around high school age when he would have awoken to Loki.

He’s having Kobayakawa look for persona users.

There’s no way he’s the only principal in Shido’s pocket.

Just how many people are in his pocket?

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school. I’ll show you to your classroom.” Ms. Kawakami said. What snapped Akira out of his thoughts.

“Of course. I won’t cause you any problems.” well at least for Kawakami. He would be causing many problems for the dear ol’ principal. 

With that Sojiro led him back to the car.

He listened to Sojiro complain about traffic all the way back to the cafe. He didn’t mind. He was used to Sojiro’s annoyance with traffic.

He was left alone in the cafe after he was given his journal.

_ “Tomorrow marks the restart of the both the best and worst year of my life. You ready Arsene?” _

He got no answer.

_ “Oh well.” _ he laid down. They both needed to prepare for tomorrow.

After all if last time was anything to go by it would be a very tiring ordeal.


	5. Devil's Reawakening

Akira rushed out of the cafe after he ate his curry, not even remembering to grab an umbrella. He had to make sure he caught Ann and Ryuji on time.

He rushed to the cover he first met his first friends at and subsequently jumped started his journey.

Sure enough Ann ran under the covers with her hood up.

How she managed to keep all of her hair is still a mystery.

To stop himself from staring he pulled out his phone and pretended to be reading something when he was subtle getting the Meta Nav ready for his encounter with Ryuji.

He could feel Ann staring.

“Yes?” he asked looking over at her.

Her face went red. “Sorry I didn't mean to stare. It’s just...” she began

“That I’m the infamous transfer student.” he finished

“Right.”

“So the rumor mill has already gotten started.” he sighs. “Jeez, can’t even have one day of peace.”

Before Ann can respond Kamashithead made his appearance.

God all Akira wanted to do was bash his head in. but then he would go to jail, again.

He knew it would be worth it but he couldn’t afford to get arrested.

He saw Ann move to get into the car.

“Hey, you shouldn’t get into strangers' cars.” he said.

“He’s not a stranger.” That was all she said as she got in the car.

He watched the car drive off.

“Screw that pervy teacher.” and cue Ryuji. 

* * *

Ryuji wasn’t having a good day.

First off his alarm didn’t go off, then his phone died. On top of that because he slept in late he had to skip breakfast because he was running late.

This day couldn’t get any worse.

Oh the cruel irony. 

As he was running he saw Ann get into a car he knew was that shitty teacher’s.

“Screw that pervy teacher.”

“Wait what?!” oh there was someone else. He was around his height but a bit scrawnier. “That guy in the car is a pervert?! And I just let that girl get in with him! Fuck!”

Well that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

“Wait you believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I look like a delinquent.”

“That doesn’t matter. I let her get in that car. What if something happens to her?”

“Kamashida might think he’s the king of Shujin but he still works there.”

“You’re sure?”

“Don’t worry about it. Ann’s strong. She’ll fight him if he tries something.” the other student nods. “Wait how come you didn’t know Kamashida.”

“I’m a transfer student.” wait transfer student? He’s that transfer student that has a criminal record? He looks way too unremarkable.

“Let’s just get to school.” he said as he started walking the way to the school.

Only where the school should have been was a huge castle.

“What the hell!”

Where was the school? Where did this castle come from?

“This definity doesn’t look like our school.” the other kid said.

“Let's go in and see if we can get the directions.” he said before walking in the other kid following.

They didn’t even make it past the main room before they were ambushed.

They were surrounded by people in full metal armor.

He remembered telling the kid to run before he got knocked out.

* * *

Akira woke up looking up at the ceiling of the cell he found himself in when he first arrived in the metaverse.

He sat up and got up from the hazard metal bed.

“Oh thank god you’re up. I thought something happened.” his eyes settled on Ryuji.

“I’m fine. What time is it?” he knew it was late in the day but he had to act like he didn’t know everything that would happen.

“I don’t know but you seemed to be out for a while.”

Cue the scream.

Cue Ryuji’s freak out.

“Should we hide? Wait where would we hide.”

“Calm down. We’ll be fine, trust me.” he saw him nod as he took a deep breath.

Then the guards came.

 _“You better be ready Arsene. It’s almost your cue.”_ Akira thought as the shadow talked.

Seeing Kamashido’s shadow fills him with so much rage.

He has to hold back a laugh when Ryuji knocks over one of the guards but seeing him get punched in the gut makes it easier.

Like last time he tries to help Ryuji, but just like last time two guards pin him to the wall.

His anger grew as he watched this shit bag punch his future (and past) friend repeatedly.

Then he saw the sword being raised.

_“Come on! Please he’s going to die! Get your ass in gear Arsene!” he mentally screamed at his persona._

He couldn’t watch him die again. Once was already too much.

Then time stopped.

 **“Ah, there’s your anger.”** a voice called out.

But it wasn’t Arsene.

This voice ozed power. No offence to Arsene but it was far greater than anything he’d be capable of.

 **“Yet again you see the sins of man. To see such misuse of the freedom I granted them truly disgusts me.”** the being that voice belonged to sneers.

“Who are you?”

 **“I am thou, thou art I Trickster. I was formed from your bonds with others. I am you at both your most powerful and angry. I am your Apex. Apologies for taking so long. Arsene needed time to form me again.”** the being responded as if it was a known fact. The last bit about Arsene worried him.

 _“Is Arsene gone?”_ He was scared. Arsene is part of him, his other half. They had been through so much together.

**“No I am not he, he is just one piece that makes up my power. Now are you ready?”**

Was this really his power? He wasn’t sure what emotions were over taking him.

Anger.

Fear.

Grief.

It was like all of that wrapped into one soup of confusion.

Yet he was numb to it all the same.

**“I’ll ask you again dear Trickster. Are you ready.”**

Then the realization hit him.

 _“Am I ready? Do you need to ask that? I’m sick of all of these shitty adults taking advantage of others. I’m tired of being taken advantage of.”_ he thought _“I’ll destroy everything. I’ll smash their thrones and steal their crowns. No tyrant or false god will escape me. Yaldabaoth. Will. Pay.”_

And that was a fact. He would destroy them all.

 **“Very well.”** The being said with amusement. **“I knew you would be an interesting human.”**

Then time started again.

The sword was about to strike.

“E **N** O **U** GH! **”**

His voice seemed to mend together with this new Persona of his.

And immediately all eyes were on him.

They could all feel the pure rage he was radiating.

Akira’s now sickly yellow eyes locked with the bastard king’s as the room filled with powerful wind.

When the wind died down he was wearing a mask, much like the one he wore in his original game but it was made of black and white feathers.

**Thou restless Trickster. Too many times you’ve been forgiving.**

**Let our oath mark the restart of your mission to take down all of these false idles.**

**I am Thou, Thou art I. Let your anger fuel the flames of change.**

**May your Wings Of Rebellion never again be chained.**

**May your rage bring fear to those false gods and tyrants.**

**Let your justice rein supreme.**

With a wicked smile he reached up and ripped it off.

“Destroy them Satanael!”

With that he was engulfed in blue fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter.

Ryuji was sure he was about to die.

His life was flashing behind his eyes.

He was sure the sword was going to slice right through him.

But then the new kid ripped off a mask that had just materialized.

He watched as his uniform burned away into a long tattered black coat, a grey under vest, black pants, black heeled boots and blood red gloves with swirls of black and white.

That’s when he sees the figure hovering behind him. Satanael apparently.

Both Satanael and the new kid waved their hands, blowing the guards and Kamashida away.

But that’s not what was so terrifying.

What was is the facts it was very clear that he was holding back.

“Who are you?” Kamashida asked.

The new kid just smiled before he kicked him hard in the face and grabbed him by the cape, pulling him close.

“I’m someone you made the great misfortune of pissing off.”

He dropped the bastard, who quickly ran away.

The new kid sighed once again being consumed by blue flames once again. The black coat became as good as new and the gloves became fully red.

“Jeez, that took a lot of energy.”

“What the fuck just happened.”

The new kid turns to look at him, his mask now a simple white and black mask. “Oh thank god you’re okay!” he jogged up to him and helped him up.

“I don’t think I ever got your name. I’m Ryuji Sakamoto. Ryuji’s fine.”

“Akira Kurusu, just call me Akira” Akira smiled. “We should get going.” Ryuji nodded and they left the cell.

* * *

Akira was very tired.

More so then he was last time he awakened.

It’s probably because Satanael is so much more powerful than Arsene.

He walked in front of Ryuji as they made their way around the castle.

Then he heard the boyish voice he had missed so much.

“Blondie, frizzy hair! Get me out of here will you.” 

Morgana.

Akira barley hesitated to unlock the door.

“Thanks, frizzy hair.” he said as he went out of the cell.

“Dude why did you do that?” Ryuji whispered to him.

“I trust him. We need to get out of here. Who knows how long we've been here.” Akira said as he started to walk off.

Thankfully they made it to the entrance without getting into any fights.

Akira stays back a bit.

“Hey Mona, what’s your plan?” he asked.

“I don’t know Joker.” Both of them smiled.

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”


	7. First Day (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Akira didn’t mind all the whispering the second time around.

All of them were just blind to the monster that is the gym teacher.

Though that didn’t mean he didn’t keep his head down. He still needed to keep a non threatening persona.

**_“To think they would be so rude to their savior. Then again it’s another point in common between us.”_ ** his newest persona, Sataneal, lumented.

_ “I’m used to it. It’s all baseless rumors. Plus we have bigger fish to fry.”  _ he still had to save Shiho from Kamoshida.

But first he needed to set up Ryuji’s awakening (or just bring him to the metaverse and let his hatred for the dickbag handle things.) 

Thankfully Ryuji already wanted to go back. Perfect.

Now he just had to face Sojiro’s wrath when he got back to the cafe.

* * *

Ryuji didn’t know what to think of Akira Kurusu.

He was confident yet acted all shy and closed off when they arrived at school.

It was weird.

Within the first 10 hours he’s known him he not only seemed to believe him about Kamashida but he also saved his life.

Yeah, he’s still reeling from that.

He’s still half convinced that this whole day was a dream. At least Akira agreed to go back with him the next day.

God he hopes his mom won’t be too mad with him.

Oh who is he kidding, the worse she would have it in her kind heart was to ground him for a week.

* * *

Just as promised the next day after school Akira waited for Ryuji so they could go back to the Palace.

Akira was both excited and worried. Sure he knew everything turned out okay last time, but what if something had changed.

More importantly what will he do about Ann.

Shiho’s attempt was what led to her awakening.

Why did things have to be so difficult?


	8. Skull

Morgona met them at the entrance, he knew today was the day of Ryuji’s awakening.

Even if he was dense, he was still an important member of the Phantom Thieves. He was one of their heavy hitters and was Akira’s first friend since moving to Tokyo.

Finally the leader of the soon to be famed Phantom thieves and his right hand man arrived.

“You’re back.”

“Yeah, can we hurry. We’re on a time restraint at the moment.” Akira said, adjusting his gloves as he walked up to him.

“Wait, your outfit is different. The coat’s not torn anymore and your gloves are red now” Ryuji pointed out.

“Huh, spooky” Akira immediately brushed off. “If you want to investigate this place we should get going.”

“Right.” with that they started to explore the palace.

Just like last time the prisoners were in the hall of “love” and Ryuji wanted to free them.

“Ryuji we need to leave. I think I hear guards coming” Akira said, having to pull Ryuji away from the glass overlooking a student being tortured.

They ran and just like last time they got cornered in the grand hall.

Akira ripped off his mask, Arsene forming behind him.

“Wait, you have another one one of those things?!”

“Yep. Now stand back, I don’t want you to get hurt.” With that both his and Morgona started the fight they knew they would have to lose to meet the requirements for Ryuji’s awakening.

* * *

“No way” Ryuji fell to his knees. Akira and whatever the cat’s name was lost. They were going to die.

It’s all his fault. He is the one who pushed for Akira to come back here.

He couldn’t hear anything at this point, it all blurred together. Only one thing was on his mine.

Kamashithead was smiling.

His friend was going to die and he had the audacity to smile.

“Stand up for yourself! Are you just going to take this?!”

No, he’s not.

He pulled himself up, his bad leg aching. 

“All you think about using people. I’m sick of it.” He took a step forward.

And another.

And another.

“What are you doing? Silence him!”

“Stop looking down on us with that stupid smile of your face!”

**“You made me wait quite a while.”** An unknown voice said right before his head started to hurt like hell.  **“You seek power, correct? Let us form a pact.”**

What was going on? Who was talking?

**“Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc…?”** the voice continued  **“The** **_“other you”_ ** **who exists within desires it thus.”**

There was so much pain. It was like his head was going to explode.

**“I am thou, thou art I… there’s no turning back… the skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”** he could feel something form on his face. He reached up and grabbed the mask.

It felt so right to rip it off. The pain only encouraged him further. He felt his clothes burn way to something else.

“Right on… wassup, persona.” he looked at his new outfit. “This effin rocks!”

* * *

Akira was proud. 

Ryuji’s awakening went off without a hitch and they were able to defeat that guard pretty easily.

Three of the founders down, one more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say let Ryuji say fuck 2020 but he's a pure bean. maybe later though  
> anyways next time on Rinse and Repeat: A meeting with death


	9. Meeting With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will likely be my last chapter of this for the year.  
> Happy Holidays everyone and a Happy New Year!  
> see you in 2021

The night of Ryuji’s persona awakening Akira woke up in an elevator of sorts. He was sitting in a chair in front of two empty chairs.

He looked around trying to see where he was. He was getting Velvet Room vibes but it didn’t quite feel like the Velvet Room.

Suddenly something in the air changed and two people, a boy and a girl, stepped into his field of vision. They didn’t say a word as they stopped in front of him. Neither looked much older than him. They were wearing school uniforms that looked familiar but couldn’t remember where he'd seen them.

They both hugged Akira “Thank you”

It was sudden and Akira nearly fell back when it happened.

They pulled back and sat down in the empty seats.

“Who are you?” Akira asked

“Well there are a lot of answers for that” the girl responded.

“Orphans.” the boy said

“Foster kids.”

“Nuisances.”

“Children of Death.”

“Wild cards.”

“The Wildcards of Death.”

“The leaders of SEES.”

They both kept alternating saying titles or things they’ve been called.

“But that’s not what you're asking.” The girl finished. “I’m Minako Arisato.”

“Minato Arisato.” the boy followed suit in saying his name.

“Wait, you said you’re both Wild cards?”

“Yep. Not too long ago this was our Velvet room.” Minako said with a smile.

“Why are you here?”   
“We can’t leave. We had a sort of game like you did. The old difference is Nyx, our final foe, couldn’t be beaten. If we did nothing everyone would have become shadows.”

“All our friends, everyone we’ve ever known. We had already lost too many.” Minato said his voice wavering slightly at the end.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He had only lost the Phantom Thieves for around an hour or two and he had already come undone; he couldn’t imagine what it was like for them.

“We gave up our physical forms to lock Nyx away. Essentially we died. While our soul lives on even now we aren’t the same. We only have our true personas left.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what are your personas?”

“Due to certain circumstances we both have Orpheus and Thanatos. It's like we have a shared list of personas.”

“Interesting.”

“Word of warning. Don’t use Satanael unless absolutely necessary. Even with you holding back he's still too strong to be used constantly. We would know.” Minato warned with a serious expression.

“Thank you for the advice.”

“You know I think I like you.” Minako smiled.

“Times up.”

Minato’s voice was the least thing he heard before Akira woke up.

It was only then he realized he never asked why they thanked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I love the twins because I love the twins.


	10. Shiho

Just like last time neither he nor Ryuji was able to get anything from the volleyball players.

Honestly it was what Akira was expecting.

They didn’t speak last time so why would they speak now?

It didn’t matter in the end. The only way they could truly make Kamashida pay for his crimes was to steal his heart.

That’s why he has to stop Shiho from being assaulted.

He had to find another way for Ann to join them.

Shiho didn’t deserve for that to happen to her just so Akira can gain a team member.

“Hey Takamaki. Can I talk to you for a second? It’s about your friend on the volleyball team.” Akira asked as he walked up to Ann.

“if this about the abuse drop it.”

“I think Kamashida’s going to try something with her. Something bad. He gives me very bad vibes.”

That got her attention. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Please keep an eye on her. I can keep my eye on Kamoshida. She seems nice and no one deserves whatever that sick fuck has planned.”

“Fine.”

It was a good thing he ran into Shiho as he was leaving like last time too.

“Hey you’re Takamaki’s friend right?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Great! Look I know all about the abuse but that’s not why I’m talking to you. I think Kamashida’s gonna hurt you. And I don’t mean like hitting you or anything. Please just be careful and please trust your friend if you can’t trust me. Both me and her are here for you. Please just be careful.”

Over the next couple of days Ann and Akira ended up keeping an eye on Shiho. So far, much to Akira’s relief, Kamashida wasn’t making any obvious moves.

April 15th, the dreaded day.

Akira could barely pay attention to class, all too afraid that his admittedly flawed plan had failed. When lunch came around, Shiho came in to talk to Ann. They both left and Ann didn’t come back until lunch was over. She looks like she was crying.

“We need to talk. After classes.”

“Got it Takamaki”


	11. A Rose About to Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter

Sure enough after class Akira got dragged away to a secluded spot in the school.

“What happened?”

“You were right.”

Dread raised in Akira’s stomach. Had he failed? “What happened? Is Shiho okay?” please tell him it’s not true.

“After school she got called back to the PE office. Kamashida tried to rape her. Now he’s threatening to expel her and me if neither of us bend to his will.” a tiny bit of relief filled him. The situation was bad but not as bad.

“Everything will be okay. Trust me. Neither of you will be expelled.”

“How can you be so sure?!”

“Have faith in me okay? I have a trick or two up my sleeve.”

“Don’t hurt him okay Kurusu.”

“Please just call me Akira.” it felt weird for her to call him by his last name after everything they went through during the last round.

“Whatever.” with that she turned and walked away.

He could only hope that she would stick around so she could have her awakening.

Thank god for Ryuji wanting to investigate that Palace.

They met up in the alley like usual and entered the palace.

* * *

Ann knew something was up with Akira.

Somehow he knew about what almost happened to Shiho and acted like he knew exactly what would happen.

When she told him about the threat of expulsion he seemed calm. Too calm.

Especially when he said everything would be fine.

So when she saw him meeting up with Ryuji of all people she immediately stayed close to hopefully hear their plan. Then she watched the whole school turn into a castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Even Roses Have Thorns


	12. A Rose With Thornes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann's anger manifests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I had alot of things going on in my life recently so I haven't been able to update any of my fics

After having “coming up” with their code names and pushing Ann out of the metaverse they set out on moving around the palace.

It felt kinda weird to be back here.

It sent chills up his spine knowing what had been so nearly avoided.

**“Personally I would have liked to see the villain burn by your comrade’s hands.”** Arsene sighs, likely reminiscing on the first round like Akira.

“ _ As bad as it sounds I kinda did too at the time. But now, after seeing exactly what happens to people who’s shadows are killed I would rather not.” _ Akira thought  _ “Though if that’s what Ann wants. I’m not going to stop her. I’m not one of his victims so I don’t have the right to tell her how to feel.” _

“Joker? You okay, you seem lost in thought.” Ryuji said.

“Yeah. Arsene’s just ranting about the poor decor of this castle.” that got a laugh from Ryuji.

Both Akira and Morgana worked together to help Ryuji get the hang to fighting shadows. Just like last time he picked up on fighting.

Just like last time their training session was interrupted by Ann getting caught.

* * *

Ann didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

She was able to go back to that weird castle and before she knew it she dragged through the castle and strapped down to some sort of device that didn’t allow her to move much.

And don’t get her started on Kamashida. He had stopped listening to whatever that fuck was saying right after he opened his mouth.

“Get away from her you perverted fuck!” it was Ryuji. He was wearing that same outfit that she saw him in before. Akira was there too.

“How many times must I get rid of you pests.” Kamashida sneered. “I bet you’re just like these thieves. You’re pissed at me for something. Let me guess. It was because of that one chick. What was her name again? Either way if either of you wanted to stay at the school you should have been less of a prude.”

“What?! How dare you say that! You’re nothing but a pervert and a pedophile! How dare you try to blame Shiho and me for your actions!”

**“My… how long I’ve waited.”** a voice comes out of nowhere and Ann’s head suddenly feel like it’s going to explode. **“Tell me… who will fight for you if you don’t? We both know he is far beyond forgiveness, Such sreamnes the other you. I am thou, thou art I. we can finally forge a contract.”**

“I hear you loud and clear Carmen. No more holding back!” a deep red mask materializes on her face.

**“There you go… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? I’ll gladly lend you my strength.”** with that Ann breaks out of the restraints and rips off her mask.

My how good it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I love reading comments! don't hesitate to leave some!  
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
